boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ratatosk
Ratatosk (ラタトスク) is an Immortal with long red hair, a white costume with a feather boa around his neck, pale purple skin and a whip. Story Ratatosk is one of the sole survivors of the Demon Clan of Immortals, which was nearly wiped out by the Lunar Children. In Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Ratatosk uses his abilities to capture Sabata and forced him to act as his puppet in awakening Vanargand, the beast of destruction. When Django reached the top of Dark Castle, Ratatosk used a fake puppet of Sabata to kill Django in a trap, but Trinity interfered and saved Django. Django them defeat Ratatosk in the throne room. Interestingly, he chooses not to carry out the Will of the Galaxy, Dark, but instead deceives the other Immortals for his own selfish desires. However, he does seem to have some noble motivation; when speaking with Django, Ratatosk says that without him controlling it, Vanargand would destroy the world, and he cannot allow that to happen, and that his actions were meant to save the planet. In Trinity's future, Ratatosk succeeds in his plotting and becomes the Lord of Destruction. However, Ratatosk is killed by Dumas, who then declares himself Duke. Alternatively, in Boktai 3, due to Trinity's intervention, Django is able to defeat Ratatosk before his plans reach fruition, thereby creating a type 1.3 divergent timeline, where both the future of the Boktai and the Lunar Knights games exist concurrently. Attacks *'Necromancery': Ratatosk summons several shadows of Boks and Mummies, which will use their regular attack on Django,Can be Avoided by killing them. *'Puppeteer': Ratatosk fires 3 needles. If one of them connects, Django is temporarily petrified. Ratatosk then drags Django towards himself before whipping him,to avoid make sure you know when he's gonna strike them. *'Shadow Puppeteer': Ratatosk conjures 3 shadows of Django before turning invisible. The shadows will attack Django if they get close, and Django gets hurt if he attacks the shadows. *'Chakram' and Dark Whip: Ratatosk throws several chakram before whipping Django. If the chakram connect, Django will be temporarily paralyzed,dark whip will then hit Django. *'Dark Hole': Ratatosk generates 2 dark holes that appear about the field. Stepping into one will transport Django into the other, and the same will apply for Ratatosk. Sometimes, the Dark Holes will spit out swords,if connected the swords will make Django get his fair amount of damage. Strategies Ratatosk battle is focus around his high mobility and deceive capabilitys, he will never stop moving and will generaly counter attack Djando Melee attacks agains him with his Dark Whip from behind. *He is a Flame-type immortal, so Blue Rose weapon's SP ability, and the Frost Lens are very useful on Ratatosk. *Ratatosk moves a lot. To stand a good chance of hitting him, equip the Stalker frame. The bullets have a lot of open space to curve about and chase Ratatosk. *When Ratatosk invokes his Shadow Puppeteer attack, there will be occasional gold sparkles travelling across the floor. These point toward's Ratatosk's location, this will let him vulnerable, its highly recommend to charge an ice shot with the Dragoon frame from behind him (his back will be located in the opposite side where the puppets are)for maximun damage and interrupt the attack. *Ratatosk is invincible while he is moving around or preparing some of his attacks. Figure out the times when he is vulnerable to get the most damage on him if you use your Trance attacks. *Dark Trance is very effective on Ratatosk. Because Dark Trance can continuous on Ratatosk. Name origin Ratatoskr is a red squirrel in Norse mythology that caused nothing but mischief. Ratatosk usually runs up and down the world tree Yggdrasil to carry messages between the unnamed eagle, perched atop Yggdrasil, and the wyrm Níðhöggr, who dwells beneath one of the three roots of the tree, both of whom insult each other. Category:Boktai characters Category:Bosses